Adventures In a Different Wold
by Mr.GoodWriter96
Summary: When Chris and Tails are working on a wormhole generator, Chris accidentally gets sucked in. He has been transported to the Hoenn Region where he will try new things, meet new people and go on adventures. During all of that, maybe even love would be one of the new things to try.
1. Chapter 1: Sucked In

**Me: Welcome to my Sonic X and Pokemon crossover. **

**DeomnFiccer: What the heck bro? What about the zombie story and your Day in Disney World story?**

**Me: I'll get back to them. So this is when Chris is still twelve and Sonic and friends are still on Earth with him. The Pokemon characters are going to be about two years older however. So May is going to be twelve in this story.**

**Snivey Terphoine: Hey Hey Hey! I'm here!**

**BennyTheHedgehog and jljj1996: US TOO!**

**So this is going to be the group for this author chat. Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or property of the Pokemon or Sonic characters.**

"Screwdriver," Tails says to Chris. Chris diggs through Tails' tool box and finds a red handled screwdriver.

"Philips head?" Chris asks.

"Yeup." Chris hands the screwdriver to Tails and he grabs it. Tails then starts to tighten some screws in a machine. Tails and Chris are in Chris' garage working on a new wormhole generator that has been under construction for several months. This generator will allow anyone to go to any world or dimension of their choosing at great ease and can make no tears though the fabric of space and time. The user can go back to the dimension they traveled from by using a special remote. When one leaves, time practically stops in their dimension until they return (kind of like the wardrobe in Narnia). It only runs on chaos energy too.

"If this works, you'll have to get a nobel prize!" Chris exclaimed.

"It should be hidden though," Tails says. "As awesome it would be to share this to the general public, I'm afraid that criminals might get their hands on it. You won't tell anyone right?" Chris moves his hand over his mouth as if he was zipping it. "Thanks bud." Tails keeps on working and Chris is helping him with whatever he needs. Chris has the remote in his hand and is just looking at it looking at the features that it should be able to do. About ten minutes later, Tails says, "We're almost done buddy. Listen, I have to use the bathroom real quick. Can you screw in the screws on top of the generator?"

"Sure thing." Tails now walks away to use the bathroom. Chris puts the remote in his pocket and carefully screws in the screws at the top of the generator. As Chris finishes the last screw, a purple flash of color spreads through the generator. "NOT GOOD!" The generator is now sucking Chris in. He tries fighting it and holds on to the edges of the generator but it feels like holding on to a street sign in a tornado. His right arm is the first to give in. "Must, fight, it!" Chris says through grit teeth, but then his left arm gives in and subsequently, he was sucked in. After that, the wormhole generator immediately lost its purple as if it was like turning off an old television set.

**Meanwhile in the Hoenn Region**

A young girl by the name of May is tying her running shoes in her room. She is just about ready to go for a jog. She normally wears a red shirt with dark blue shorts and a white skirt over it, but now she is in a red sleeveless and dark black athletic shorts. She puts her iPod in her pocket and starts playing some music through her earbuds. She heads to the front door of her house and says, "Mom, I'm going out for a jog. I'll be back in a while."

"Be careful sweetie," her mother says. May exits her house and starts to run through a path in the woods. She is going at a steady pace so she does not run out of stamina too quick. About fifteen minutes into her jog, she sees a dim flash in the distance.

"That's odd," She says to herself. _"I'm gonna check it out,"_ she thinks. She runs a little faster now so she can see what that flash was. She is shocked to see a red haired boy, about the same age as her, laying down on the dirt ground on his stomach. He looks as if he lost a fight. May gets on her knees and rolls him over. She puts her hands on his shoulders and shakes him. "Hello!" She exclaims. "Wake up!" No response from the kid. She removes an earbud and puts an ear to his chest. There still is a heart beat. "Good, he's still alive." She gets up and looks around the area to see if there were signs of perpetrators that may have caused this boy harm. Without thinking, she props the kid up, puts her right arm around his waist and she has his left arm around her neck. She steadily walks him to her house. It takes about twenty minutes to get back to her house. She opens the door and quickly calls for her parents. "Mom! Dad! Get over here, quick!" Her parents, whose names are Caroline and Norman, rush over to where they heard her daughter.

"What happened?" Her father asks. "And whose that?"

"I found him knocked out in the forest. Help me get him to the couch." Her dad quickly gets on the other side of the boy and helps May rest him on the couch. Caroline went to the nearest closet and grabs a blanket. She rushes over to the couch and lays the blanket over the boy.

"Any idea who this is?" May's mother asked. May shakes her head. Just then, May's brother, Max, walks into the room.

"Everything okay?" He asks. Then he sees the boy on the couch. "Who's that?"

"I don't know?" May says. "I found him knocked out in the forest while I was jogging." Max looks closely at the kid.

"He reminds me of that Richie kid Ash used to talk about."

"He kind of does." After a pause, May then says, "I'll keep my eye on him. I'll say when he's waking up." Everyone then leaves the living room aside from May. She finds a stool, pulls it up next to the couch and sits on it looking at the boy. _"Poor guy,"_ May thinks. _"Knocked out in the wilderness. That has to suck."_

"He's probably going to be hungry when he wakes up," Caroline says walking back into the living room. "What do you think I should make?"

"Just pasta would due in my opinion." May's mother nods and walks to the kitchen to starts to make pasta. May turns her attention back to the boy. After a half an hour, the boy starts to make some grunting noises. The boy's eyes shoot wide open, quickly gets up and is breathing heavily. "Hello there sleepy head," May says lightening the already awkward and weird mood.

"What..who…where am I?" The boy asks confused.

"Well I found you knocked out in the forest for starters. You're in my house now."

"I don't remember being in a forest. Then again, I can't remember what happened almost an hour ago."

"What's your name anyway? I'm May." May then extends her hand. The boy complies by grabbing her hand, shaking it and saying his name.

"I'm Chris. Chris Thorndyke."

**Me: That's it so far. Tell me what you think by reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Me: Chapter two time!**

**jjlj1996: You ready?**

**Me: Heck yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or property of Sonic or Pokemon**

"I thought I heard someone talking," May's dad says entering the room. "Good to see you're up. I'm Norman." He extends a hand and Chris shakes it.

"I'm Chris," Chris says. "Uhh, exactly where am I?

"Well, like I said, you're in my house," May says. "But to be exact, you are in the outskirts of Petalburg City.'

"Petalburg?" Chris asks, still not knowing where he is. "What state is this?"

"State?" May and her father ask.

"Are we even in America?"

"What's America?" May asks. "We're in the Hoenn Region."

"Either two things," Chris mutters to himself. "Either the generator worked or I found a place where no one has a sense of geography."

"Can you explain what you are talking about Chris?"

"Well, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Chris, I have seen a lot of crazy stuff in the past two years. I could believe almost anything now," May says.

"Alright then." Chris then tells the tale about his life on his planet. He even mentions Sonic and his friends and how he met each of them. He even proved that he is telling the truth by pulling out a picture of them from his wallet. Caroline and Max heard Chris taking and join in on the discussion. As the two joined, Caroline had the pasta ready and served it to everyone.

Chris talks about the journeys and missions he helped Sonic with in explicit detail. He then concludes his story about the wormhole generator and being sucked in.

"That is one crazy story," Max says. "Sounds like your planet is totally cool!"

"My friends back home could not go a day without an adventure," Chris says.

"Does your planet have Pokemon?" May asks.

"Poke-whats?" Chris says not knowing what she is talking about. May grins at the remark.

"I'll show you." Chris gets up from the couch and follows May. She opens a door that leads to a greenhouse like area that has numerous Pokemon. "Pokemon, in a nutshell, are creatures that have powers which can be used for battle. Its just all fun and the Pokemon get a kick out of it too."

"Wow," Chris says in amazement. He can not believe what he was seeing. Various creatures that looked like animals are all playing or relaxing. Chris feels a small tug on his pants. He looks down and see's May's Skitty. He kneels down to have closer look at it. "Hey there little one." Skitty moves a little closer to him and starts rubbing its head on his leg.

"Aww, she likes you," May says. Chris picks up Skitty as if it were a baby and starts tickling Skitty's stomach and Skitty enjoys it.

"She's a cute little one," Chris says. "What's her name?"

"Skitty." Skitty then gets out of Chris' arms and makes its way to his shoulder. Skitty then starts rubbing her head on his cheek. "She _really_ likes you."

"What gave you that impression?" Chris says sarcastically, causing the two of them to snicker. Chris then sees Blaziken walk by. "What's that one called?" Chris asks pointing at Blaziken.

"Blaziken. Before it evolved, it was a small Torchic." Chris is beyond amazed at this site. May tells Chris about her planet and the Pokemon that inhabit it with in depth detail. "There are more than five or six hundred different types of Pokemon in this world. There's a vast variety of them."

"This is really cool," Chris says scratching Skitty's ears.

"They're even used in special contests. Pokemon trainers can travel around the region to collect badges from gyms to compete in a tournament and the winner gets the title of 'Pokemon Master.' There are also Pokemon coordinators that have Pokemon use their powers to perform beautiful tricks or stunts in Pokemon Contests. When a coordinator collects five ribbons, they have an opportunity to compete in a contest called the Grand Festival. And the winner of that gets the title of 'Grand Coordinator'".

"This planet keeps getting more awesome by the second." Chris says. There was a pause for a moment.

"Hey Chris, since you seemed interested in Pokemon, how about you and I go on an adventure." Chris has a confused look on his face. "Another set of Pokemon Contests is coming here in the Hoenn region, I'm leaving for those tomorrow, my brother is starting his journey tomorrow for this region, so maybe you could tag along with him and I. What do you say?" Chris thinks about it for a minute. He pulls out the remote that can be used to bring him back to his world.

"You know this remote allows me to go back home." May frowns at this statement. But Chris smiles. "I think going back home can wait. I'm one hundred percent in." Chris puts the remote back in his pocket and May smiles.

"Great, I'll call Birch and tell him to expect you. Oh, Max!" Max enters in the greenhouse area.

"What's up sis?" Max asks.

"Chris is going to tag along with us for our journey. Is that okay with you?"

"I'm more than okay with that." Saying that in an excited tone. "This is going to be so cool!"

**That Night**

May called Professor Birch about a last second trainer coming in and Birch is okay with it. It is currently late at night, nine-thirty at night to be exact. Everyone is now sleeping aside from Chris who is laying down on the couch. Chris could not sleep due to excitement. _"Wow. A new world," _Chris thought. _"Going on an adventure with creatures that poses more powers than Sonic and the others. This is going to be fun!" _Chris hears footsteps approaching him. It is Max approaching him. "Is that you Max?"

"Yeah," Max says tiredly.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really. It's just excitement keeping me up."

"I'm excited too. But I'm new to this world though, you know the land better than me."

"True...well I'm getting something to drink and try to get some sleep."

"Alright buddy, I'll see you in the morning."

**Me: Alright guys. That's the second chapter. Review after you read. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

**Me: Welcome back guys.**

**Snivey: What's planned for this chapter?**

**Me: Chris and Max get their pokemon today and they take off for adventure. I'm also adding another character.**

**Benny: Who?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**The Next Morning**

Chris is the first one up that morning. It is pretty early. No one seems to be up at the moment. "I must be the first one up," Chris says to himself. He looks at the clock in the living room and it reads seven in the morning. Chris has an idea to make breakfast for everyone as thanks for taking him into their home. He remembers all of Ella's recipes by heart because Chris cannot take the food his mother prepares and Chris does have a small knack for cooking. He decides to prepare pancakes for everyone. He goes into the kitchen and gets out anything he needs (flour eggs, milk etc.) By the time the batter is ready he gets out a pan and puts it on the stove and he turns the stove on. He waits a while and lets the pan heat up. While it heats up, Chris stirs the batter regularly so the batter doesn't get too thick. When the pan is warm enough, he pours some batter. The pan is only big enough for only two pancakes, so Chris pours enough batter for two pancakes.

May is up and out of bed by this point. As she walks in the kitchen, she stretches and yawns. She rubs her eyes and see's Chris is at the stove. "Good morning May," Chris says flipping the pancakes.

"Good morning Chris," She says. "Are you making breakfast?"

"Just thought it would be a nice way to say thanks for letting me into your home." He looks closely at the bottom of the pancakes. "They're close to being done."

"I'll grab some plates and silverware." May opens a cabinet and grabs five plates and five sets of forks and knifes. She sets the plates, forks and knifes on the table.

"I think they're ready. You want the first batch?"

"Sure." May grabs a plate and holds it near the pancakes. Chris carefully lifts the pancakes off the pan and puts them on her plate. May sits down, pours some syrup on the pancakes and cuts a small wedge in them. She takes a bite and her mouth waters with delight. "Oh, my god! These are the best pancakes I have ever tasted. Is this your mother's recipe?"

"As if. My mom can't cook for her life. It's my maid's recipe really."

"You have a maid?"

"Did I mention that yesterday?" May shakes her head. "Oh, that means I mustn't have told you that I have a butler as well."

"Are you rich or something?" May put her hand over her mouth. "Sorry about my rudeness there."

"Don't worry about it. I will tell you my mom is a famous actress and my dad is the founder and CEO of a major computer company. And, I also live in a mansion. So, no big deal."

"Woah. So you have filthy rich parents, live in a mansion and have assistants." Chris nods. May just lets out a whistle.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Max says walking into the kitchen.

"Yeup. I'm ready to make another batch. That'll be yours."

"Aww, thanks." After a few minutes, Max's pancakes are ready. Chris places two pancakes on Max's plate. Max carries his plate to the table. He pours some syrup on his pancakes and cuts a small wedge in his batch and takes a bite. He had the same reaction as May. "Oh, my goodness. These are some top notch pancakes."

"Did someone mention pancakes?" Norman and Caroline chorused dashing into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I have plenty more."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Thanks for breakfast Chris." Norman says. Currently, all five of them are outside the house. Max and Chris have backpacks on them and May has her yellow fanny pack strapped on. "Oh, before I forget, I have something for you and Max." He pulls out two grey boxes from his pocket and gives them to the two young boys. "These can be used to keep your gym badges safe."

"Thanks Norman," Chris says.

"So, to Birch's lab then?" Max asks.

"Yeup." May says. The three start walking and waving goodbye to May and Max's parents. "Goodbye guys! I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," Caroline says. Chris, Max and May are now on their way to Littleroot Town.

"May, did you bring any of your other pokemon?" Max asks.

"Just Blaziken. I thought it might be nice to have a fresh roster...with the exception of Blaziken."

**Twenty Minutes Later (why are there so many time lapes?)**

The group of three are in front of a laboratory which is the workplace of Professor Birch. "Nice place," Chris says. The three walk in and Chris sees all of the machines inside. "A really nice place."

"I see you have an interest in my laboratory," a voice says. The trio see where the voice came from and it is Professor Birch. "You must be Chris. I'm Professor Birch."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to see you again professor," Max says. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. So, are you two boys ready to choose your Pokemon companions?'

"Yes sir," Max and Chris chorus.

"Follow me then." The trio follows Birch to a table where three pokeballs are resting. He grabs the pokeballs and throws them in the air. Three Pokemon flash in front of them: Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic. "You have the choice of Treecko, the grass-type; Mudkip, the water-type; or Torchic, the fire-type."

"I'll let you pick first one Max," Chris says.

"I've seen each one in action before," says Max. "And after careful consideration, I have decided to choose Mudkip." When the Mudkip hears this, it jumps into Max's arms.

"Good choice Max," Birch says. "Chris, what will be your choice?" Chris looks at the remaining two Pokemon.

"Hmm," Chris says tapping his chin. "I think I would like Torchic as my companion." Torchic jumps into Chris' arms in happiness when it hears this.

"Torchic was my first Pokemon," May says. Birch returns Treecko to its pokeball.

"You two will also need these." Birch gives Chris and Max five pokeballs each and their own pokedex's. "Five pokeballs each to capture Pokemon and your pokedex's to use as a Pokemon encyclopedia. These pokedex's are even updated! Around this time of the year, you start to see Pokemon from other regions migrate here and it lasts quite while. You'll see all sorts of Pokemon that are rare become a bit more common this time of year."

"Nice!" Max says.

"Well, let's get going' guys!" May says. "You ready?" Max and Chris return Mudkip and Torchic, put their pokedexs in their pockets and put their pokeballs in another pocket.

"Ready!" The two say excitedly. The three leave the lab waving goodbye to the professor. As they leave the lab, a familiar voice falls upon their ears.

"I thought I saw some familiar faces," the voice says. The three turn around to see Tracey Sketchit.

"What are you doing here Tracey?" Max asked.

"Oak wanted me to get some sketches and photos of the Pokemon in Hoenn. He says take as long as you need, a few months even. Mind if I travel with you?"

"Not a problem with me." As he walks toward the group he notices Chris.

"Uhh, do I know you?"

"Uhh, no. I'm Chris," Chris says extending his hand and Tracey shakes it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tracey." There is a slight pause. "Where are we going to first?"

"The first stop is the Rustboro Gym," Max says pulling out his trusty Pokenav. "If we start walking now, we'll get there by tonight."

"Well, lets go!" Tracey says with excitement. Then, the four start walking the way to Rustboro.

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**jjlj1996: Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wild Things

**Me: Hey guys welcome back! So I have been looking at the traffic stats of the story and it looks like you guys are enjoying the story. But if it is just one person reading the story hundreds of times, what's wrong with you?**

**jjlj1996: You're the one writing it though**

**Me: Good point. **

**Benny: What's happening this chapter.**

**Me: It's a surprise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Sonic. **

About an hour after leaving the professor's lab, the traveling quartet are in the woods. "It's nice and peaceful out here," Chris says. "I'm a city boy, and I rarely get to be one with nature."

"It is very nice out here," May says. "The whole point of going on these journeys is to be one with nature honestly." Then, small rustling is heard in some near by bushes.

"Sounds like a wild one!" Max says. Out from the bushes comes a Pichu. "A Pichu!" Chris pulls out his pokedex to see what it says.

**"Pichu, the tiny mouse Pokemon. The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. Even if a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked."**

"I'll let you take this one Chris."

"You sure Max?"

"Have at it."

"What do I do then?"

"Grab Torchic's pokeball, throw it and Torchic will come out." Chris follows what Max says and he follows it like a pro. "If you want to know what Torchic's attacks are, point your pokedex at Torchic." Chris follows Max's instructions and sees Torchic's attacks are: Ember, Tackle, Scratch and Growl.

"Alright, Torchic, use Ember." Torchic shoots small fire embers out of its mouth and they hit Pichu. Pichu shakes it off and shoots out an electric attack from its body but Torchic evaded it.

"Pichu must have used Thunder Shock!" Tracey shouts

"Torchic, scratch!" Torchic runs quickly at Pichu and is able to land a few scratches. "Finish it with tackle." Torchic is at point blank range and hits Pichu with a tackle.

"Quick, throw an empty pokeball at Pichu!" May says. Chris grabs an empty pokeball and throws it a Pichu who is very weak. It hits Pichu and Pichu is enveloped in a red light and gets sucked in the pokeball. Three shakes come from the pokeball and it stops shaking.

"I GOT IT!" Chris says. He grabs Pichu's pokeball and raises it up in the air. "BOOYEAH!"

"Not bad for your first catch Chris," May says.

"Well I couldn't have done it without of Torchic." Chris gets on a knee and pets Torchic's head. "You did great. Very nice job."

"Torchic," it says. Chris then returns Torchic to its pokeball.

"When we get to Rustboro, we need to make sure we stop at a Pokemon Center," Tracey says. "They'll heal up Pichu nicely." Another small rustling is heard from the bushes. "Another one? It must have heard Pichu and Torchic." A figure leads out from another set of bushes and it lands perfectly.

"Machop," it says.

"It's a Machop," Max says. He pulls out his pokedex to see the information of the wild Machop.

"**Machop, the superpower Pokemon. Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once."**

"This one's all mine! Go Mudkip," Mudkip is unleashed from its pokeball and it lands on the ground in front of Machop. Machop grins and starts charging at Mudkip. "Use Water Gun before it reaches you." A large and powerful stream of water comes out of Mudkip's mouth and hits Machop directly in its chest and sends it to a near by tree. Machop gets up and lands a chop on Mudkip. "Mudkip!" Mudkip gets up as if nothing happened. "You okay Mudkip?"

"Mudkip!" It says while nodding.

"Alright then, use tackle." Mudkip moves quickly towards Machop and hit it directly. Machop gets sent to the ground but gets up.

"That one can fight," Chris says.

"Well it is a fighting type," May says. Machop quickly sweeps Mudkip's legs and Mudkip, subsequently loses its footing and is sent to the ground. Machop jumps in the air and is ready to land another chop on Mudkip.

"Look directly up and use Water Gun, quickly!" Max shouts. Before Machop gets to hit Mudkip, Mudkip shots out a stream of water directly on Machop, which sends him flying high and ending up on the ground knocked out. Max quickly pulls out a pokeball and throws it at the knocked out Machop. Machop is enveloped in a red flash and is sucked into the pokeball. After three shakes from the pokeball, Machop is caught. "Alright! I got Machop!" Max then raises the pokeball in the air to celebrate.

"Great job Max," May says.

"Thanks sis."

"Lets get going," Tracey says. "The sooner we get out of these woods, the sooner we'll be in Rustboro."

"Right." Max says. "Lets get going."

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Jay-Z: Make sure to review. **

**Demon: WHEN DID JAY-Z GET HERE?!**

**Me: Didn't I tell you Jay-Z was going to be here.**

**Everyone (aside from Jay-Z): No!**

**Me: Oh.**

**Benny: Can I get an autograph?!**

**Jay-Z: Sure thing. Just make sure you treasure it like it's the Holy Grail. Ha ha.**

**Me: (Facepalm) **


	5. Chapter 5: Poochyena

**Me: Hey guys.**

**Demon: Where's Jay-Z?**

**Me: He had to go back home to Beyonce and Blue Ivy.**

**Snivy: So who's the next celeb guest?**

**Snoop Dogg: S-N-Double O-P D-O-Double G**

**Me: Only the father of rap.**

**jjlj1996: Why do you keep having Hip-Hop legends?**

**Me: I like rap music. Don't judge. Only God can jude me.**

**Snoop: Fo Shizzle. Enjoy the story, or I'll get my homeboy Dr. Dre to ride on all ya'll. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Pokemon, the irrelevant celebrity cameos or any other references. **

**By Nightfall**

Chris, Tracey, May and Max arrive at Rustboro City at about seven at night. It looks a little different than the last time Max and May were at Rustboro City. It is a little brighter and flashy, almost like Portland. "Did they do some upgrading?" May asks.

"Appears so," Max says. "It has been awhile since we have been here though."

"Well, lets get the Pokemon Center."

"What does it look like anyway?" Chris asks.

"It is usually a red and white building with a red P on the front." After about ten minutes of walking, the group of four find the Pokemon Center. They walk in and see Nurse Joy and her Chansey at the counter.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy says happily. "How may I help you."

"Hi Nurse Joy," May says. "Can you look treat our Pokemon?"

"Sure thing." Nurse Joy pulls out four trays each holding six slots for six pokeballs. "Just place your pokeballs on the trays and I'll go to treat them." Each of them pull out their pokeballs and place them in the slots of the trays. "I'll take them to the back and treat them. They'll be out in a while. If you kids need rooms, there are a few open ones just down the hall. If you're hungry, the mess hall is still open."

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy," Tracey says.

"Wait, Pokemon Centers have free rooms and free food?" Chris asks. The three nod. "Sweet." The four walk down the hall and took the first room that is available.

"The accommodations are simple realy," May says. She opens the door to reveal the room. "It's just two bunk beds and a desk. Simple, but cozy."

"Dibs on the top bunk," Max says climbing right bunk bed ladder.

"I'll take the one under him," Tracey decides.

"I'll take left bottom," Chris choses.

"That means I get top left," May says. Everyone places their belongings on their designated bunks. Then Chris and May's stomachs growl at the same time.

"Your stomachs think alike," Max says. "Lets get some food." The group of four walk to the mess hall and grab some food. Tracey just gets a salad, Max and Chris get hotdogs and May has a burger. As the four eat, the four talk about Pokemon disadvantages and advantages.

"So Rock Pokemon are weak against Water and Grass Pokemon in general," Chris says confirming what Max said.

"Yeup. They are usually strong against Fire and Electric," Max says.

"My Pokemon are both fire and electric, so if I run into a Rock Pokemon, I'm screwed." Max nodds.

"The gym leader has rock Pokemon too."

"I'm officially screwed than," Chris snickers at his own statement. After everyone eats, they retreat to their room, aside from Chris. "I want to take a look around the city. Just to see it."

"Sure thing," May says. "The curfew for the pokemon center is eleven at night and it is currently eight at night. So you have plenty of time." As Chris is leaving the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy stops him.

"Chris, your Pokemon are healed and ready for battle," Nurse Joy says. Chris takes his Pokemon's pokeballs off the tray and puts them in his pocket.

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy." Chris then leaves the Pokemon Center and takes a walk around the city. He sees big buildings, apartment complexes, shopping centers, it is pretty much a typical city. "Nice city," He says to himself. Suddenly, Chris has a thought. He reaches for Pihcu's pokeball and throws it in the air. Pichu is out of the pokeball looking happy. "Pichu, I haven't properly introduced myself yet. My name is Chris. I'm going to train you so you can be the best pokemon you can be. You okay with that?" Pichu nods happily and jumps to Chris' shoulder, resting itself there. "Glad you accept." The two walk around the city enjoying the sights. They even pass a high school football field to see high school football players practicing. _"It's like watching an episode of __Friday Night Lights__," _Chris thinks. All of them working hard ready for any challenge to come at them. Suddenly Pichu's ears started twitching.

"Pichu?" It says.

"Everything okay Pichu?" Chris asks. Pichu points to the direction to where it appears to have heard a noise. "Lets go then." Chris runs to where Pichu is pointing, only leading the two to an alley way. Pichu hops down from Chris' shoulder and runs to where the source of the noise is heard with Chris in tow. Chris sees a small hound like Pokemon on the ground moaning and quietly howling. "Oh my God." Chris pulls out his pokedex to see the information about the Pokemon.

**"Poochyena, the Biting Pokemon. A Pokemon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted." **Chris looked at the Poochyena in front of him, then to the one on the pokedex.

"It looks a lot skinnier here than the pokedex." Chris even notices it has a few bruises too. "You poor thing, let me take you to Nurse Joy." When Chris reaches for Poochyena, it cowers. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Poochyena looks at Chris and sees the honesty and trust in his eyes. Poochyena allows Chris to take him to the nurse. Chris scoops Poochyena up and runs to the Pokemon Center with Pichu following him. He remembers the way perfectly, so he would not get lost.

When he reaches the Pokemon Center, he sees Nurse Joy is at the counter with May, Max and Tracey getting their Pokemon back. "Nurse Joy, I have an emergency!" Chris says running toward the counter. Nurse Joy is shocked at the sight of what is in Chris' arms.

"What happened to it?" She asked.

"I have no clue. I just found it like this. Can you take care of it?"

"Of course." Nurse Joy takes the hurt Pokemon from Chris' arms and takes it to the back for special treatment.

"Was that a Poochyena?" Max asks. Chris nods.

"It was all bruised and looked really skinny," Chris says.

"It probably lost a battle," Tracey says.

"I hope it'll be okay."

"Pichu." After about thirty minutes of waiting in the lobby, the pokemon nurse comes out from the back room.

"What's the news doc?" Chris and May ask simultaneously.

"Good news or bad news first?" Nurse Joy asks.

"Good news first," Chris says.

"Good news: Poochyena is going to make a full recovery. It just needs some food and rest."

"Bad news?"

"Those bruises were not caused by another Pokemon."

"Then how else would it have them?" Tracey asks.

"From the looks of it, they were caused by a human. Possibly its trainer." The four kids are taken aback at this.

"Whoah," Chris says, running his hands from his forehead to the back of his neck.

"People like those always piss me off," May says with a few small tears forming in her eyes. "If I ever get my hands on the person who caused harm to that poor little Pokemon, oh, they're going to get it."

"Can we see it?" Chris asks. Nurse Joy nods. She takes the four kids to the special treatment room and see Poochyena on its belly resing. It turns its head and smiles at the sight of Chris. "How you doin' little guy." It just lets out a small howell still smiling. Chris squats down next to the table where the little hound Pokemon was resting. When Chris' head is at its level, Poochyena starts to lick Chris' face.

"Aww," Everyone else says.

"You're going to be okay little guy." Then, an idea pops into Chris' head. "Poochyena, how would you like to be part of my team?" Poochyena's eyes widen. "But, this trainer right here," Chris points to himself, "will treat you with love and compassion. What do you say." This results in Chris getting more licks on his face from the little Pokemon.

"I think that is a yes," Max says.

"Fortunately, Poochyena will be better by the morning. You can pick him up them," Nurse Joy says. "It's getting late kids. Head off to bed okay?" The four kids nod and head to their room. By the time all of them were inside, they have a small conversation.

"That was a really sweet thing you did," May says.

"There aren't many people like you out there," Tracey says. Chris blushes from the compliments from his friends.

"I'm just doing what is right," he says.

"You're just like our friend Ash," May says. "He is always trying to help those who need it and he never puts himself first. The only thing that comes first is his friends, family, and pokemon. He's just like you."

"Minus the occasional cocky attitude," Max says. "But I digress, you did good today bro."

"Thanks Max." There is a slight pause. "Well, lets hit the sac. Tomorrow, lets hit the Pokemon Gym." The other three nodd. Tracey turns out the lights and everyone goes into their beds and falls asleep with only tomorrow awaiting them.

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Snoop Dogg: (crying) That was so beautiful man.**

**Benny: I thought thugs don't cry.**

**Snoop Dogg: Clearly someone needs to listen to more 2Pac. **

**Me: Review after you read guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Max's First Gym Battle

**Me: Hey guys. Welcome back.**

**Snoop Dogg: I'm still here for the next episode.**

**Demon: Is it necessary to use your own songs as references for the author chat.**

**Snoop Dogg: It is not necessary, but thats what I like to do.**

**jjlj1996: Enjoy the chapter everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**That Morning**

It is currently quarter to eight in the morning. Chris is the first one up. He sits up and stretches his arms. He looks around the room and notices Tracey is not in the bed, but instead, there is a piece of paper. Chris gets out of bed and reads it.

_Gone out to get some supply._

_Should be back by around nine._

_I already got breakfast, so dont _

_worry._

_-Tracey. _

After he reads the note, Max and May are waking up. "Morning guys," Chris says.

"Good morning," the two say. Max and May look around the room and notice Tracey is absent.

"Where's Tracey?" Max asks.

"According to this note, he's out getting some supply. He'll be back by nine."

"What time is it now?"

"Seven forty-five." Chris' stomach begins to growl.

"That's a sign to get some food," May says. "Lets go down to the mess hall." The three kids walk out of their room and head over to the mess hall. There is a various assortment of breakfast food. May grabs a chocolate chip bagel with tea, Chris has the same but instead of tea, he has coffee (with cream and sugar) and Max has some toast with grape jelly and some milk. They sit down and start eating. "You drink coffee?"

"Yeah," Chris responds. "I've been drinking this stuff for about two years."

"That stuff tastes nasty to me," Max says.

"I think it is good," Chris says then taking another sip of his coffee. Nurse Joy then spots the three kids and walks to them with Poochyena in her arms.

"Excuse me kids," The nurse says. May, Max and Chris look at her. "Poochyena is all better. He is fed and all healed. He is even battle ready."

"Thank you again Nurse Joy," Chris says taking Poochyena from Nurse Joy.

"It's no problem. It's what I do." After that, she walks away.

"So little guy, you ready to come with me?" Poochyena nods. Chris pulls out a pokeball and says, "Just tap the button on this ball." Poochyena does what Chris says and taps the button. After that, Poochyena is officially Chris'. "You'll be a great partner."

"What moves does it know?" Max asks. Chris pulls out his pokedex and reads the moves Poochyena knows.

"It knows Bite, Tackle, Shadow Ball, and Howl."

"Those are some good moves."

**Eight Fifty in the morning**

Chris, Max and May gathered their belongings (along with Tracey's) already and they are currently in the lobby. "What time is it now?" May asks. Chris looks at the clock over the counter.

"Eight fifty right now," Chris says. After a couple more minutes of waiting Tracey walks in.

"Hey guys. How long have you been waiting for me?" Tracey asks.

"Not too long," Max says. "Alright, who's ready to go to the gym?" Everyone raises their hands. "Alright, it should be just a five minute walk." The group of four walk out the Pokemon Center and head to the gym.

When they get there, the gym is already open. They walk in and see an arena with a few big rocks scattered here and there. "It doesn't look like much has changed," Max says.

"I didn't want much to change here," A feminine voice says. The kids turn to where the voice is heard, which is a doorway, which reveals Roxanne. "Hello Max and May, haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Pretty good," Max says. "I've come here to challenge you."

"Me too," Chris says. Roxanne sees Chris and Tracey, unfamiliar to them.

"Oh, what are you two kid's names?"

"I'm Chris."

"The name's Tracey."

"Well its nice to meet you two. Now as for battling, who wants to go first?"

"Max should go first," Chris suggests.

"Are you sure?" Max asks. Chris nods. "Alright, Roxanne, lets battle." Roxanne and Max go to either ends of the gym and a referee steps on a platform on the side lines. Chris, May and Tracey sit in the bleachers on the sidelines.

"This will be a singles, two on two battle between the Gym Leader, Roxanne and the challenger Max, from Petalburg City. Trainers send out your Pokemon," the referee says.

"Geodude, go," Roxanne shouts throwing a pokeball. Out of the pokeball comes a rock pokemon with arms coming out of it. Chris pulls out his pokedex to see if there is any information on the pokemon.

"**Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its firsts angrily." **

"Mudkip, I choose you," Max calls.

"BEGIN!" The referee shouts.

"Water Gun," Max shouts. A powerful stream of water comes out of Mudkip's mouth is aimed at Geodude.

"Get behind one of the rocks!" Geodude does what its trainer says. It hides behind a rock before the water hits it. "Rock Throw." Geodude grabs the rock and throws it at Mudkip and it is a direct hit. Mudkip gets up as if it did not get hurt.

"You okay Mudkip?" Mudkip nods. "Good, Water Gun again!" This time, it is a direct hit on Geodude. The rock pokemon is sent flying to the other end of the gym. "Tackle!" Mudkip runs quickly at Geodude and lands a direct hit. "Finish with Water Gun once more." And at point blank range Mudkip lands one more Water Gun attack on Geodude, knocking out the rock Pokemon.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Mudkip," The referee calls. Roxanne calls her Pokemon back.

"I see what you did Max," the Gym leader says. "You made sure I had little room to call attacks. Your Mudkip is really fast making it hard to have my Geodude attack. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Roxanne," Max says.

"Nosepass, go!" Roxanne summons her final Pokemon. "This is my final Pokemon." Chris checks his pokedex for information on this one.

"**Nosepass, the Compass Pokemon. When endangered, it may protect itself by raising its magnetism and drawing iron objects to its body."**

"Mudkip, can you still battle?"

"Mudkip," it says nodding its head.

"Good."

"Begin!" The referee calls.

"Water Gun!"

"Rock Throw!" Both Pokemon simultaneously do their attacks. The rock Nosepass uses, goes through the Water Gun, hitting Mudkip. Mudkip is sent to the ground, but quickly gets up.

"Use Growl!" Mudkip then makes a screeching noise making Nosepass shimmer. "While it is shimmered, use tackle!" Mudkip quickly runs toward Nosepass and lands a hit making Nosepass lose balance and hit the ground. It quickly got up however.

"Use Thunder Wave!" Nosepass, shoots out a jolt of electricity, hitting Mudkip, not making it move.

"I completely forgot Nosepass can use electrical attacks!"

"Rock Throw to finish it off!" Nosepass grabs a rock, throws it at Mudkip, direct hit, Mudkip is knocked out.

"Mudkip is unable to battle. The winner is Nosepass."

"How can a rock type use electric attacks.?" Chris asks May.

"Some pokemon have exceptions for their attacks and their types," May says. Max returns his Mudkip.

"You did good Mudkip," Max says. "Rest up." He puts Mudkip's pokeball away and brings out Machop. "Go Machop!" Max throws Machop's pokeball and the fighting pokemon appears.

"Machop!" It shouts.

"This is the final round! Begin!" The referee calls.

"Karate Chop!" Max shouts. Machop runs at Nosepass ready to perform its attack.

"Use Block," Roxanne calls. Before Machop was able to land an attack, Nosepass deflected it. "Rock Smash at point blank!" Nosepass performed its attack and it sent Machop to the other side of the stadium.

"You okay Machop?" Max asks. It nods. "Alright. Low Kick than!" Machop quickly got to Nosepass and performed a Low Kick. The attack makes Nosepass lose a little balance, but not so much to make it topple over. Nosepass does look like it is getting tired though.

"Thunder Wave!"

"Get out of the way!" Machop completely dodged the Thunder attack. "Lets wrap this up! One final Karate Chop!" Machop is able to hit Nosepass and Knock it out.

"Nosepass is unable to battle," the referee says. "The winner is Machop. The Victory goes to Max of Petalburg City!"

"YES!" Max says while jumping in the air. Max rushes the Machop and gives it a hug. "You did awesome buddy."

"Machop!"

"Max," Roxanne says walking over to him, "You fought an excellent battle. I award you with the Stone Badge." She gives Max the Stone Badge.

"Thank you very much Roxanne!" He shows the Badge to Chris, May and Tracey. The three kids applaud him.

"Good job Max!" May says. "I'm so proud!"

"Thanks sis."

"So Chris," Roxanne says looking at Chris. "I'll be ready for you in a few minutes!"

"I'll be ready when you are ready Roxanne," Chris says.

**Me: Alright guys, that's it for now. It is Christmas Eve, so enjoy your holiday! Make sure to favorite, follow and review! Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7: Chris' Badge, Shopping, Zoey

**Me: Hey guys. Welcome back. Did you enjoy your holiday?**

**Everyone: Yes.**

**Me: Great. I hope all my readers had a good holiday too. **

**Snivey: Lets get on with the chapter.**

**Me: Sureting.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

After a few minutes of waiting, Roxanne is ready to battle Chris. Her Pokemon are ready for battle and are completely healed. "Alright Chris," Roxanne says. "Let's battle!"

"Just like last time, this will be a singles, one on one battle," the referee calls. "Trainers, send out your Pokemon."

"Geodude, Go!"

"Torchic, let's go!" Both Pokemon are summoned and land on the arena.

"What is he doing?" Max says. "He knows Fire types are not strong against Rock types."

"Maybe he has a trick up his sleeve." Tracey says.

"Begin!" The referee calls.

"Ember!" Chris commands. Torchic shoots out embers from its mouth, landing on Geodude, but having little effect.

"You are aware that Fire types are not strong against Rock types. Roll out!" Geodude curls up in a ball and starts fastly rolling toward Torchic!

"Dodge it, quickly!" Torchic quickly dodges it.

"Use Roll out again!" Geodude does the same attack and Torchic keeps dodging. After five more Roll Outs, still not hitting Torchic, Geodude is starting to feel a little tired. "Rock Throw!" Geodude grabs a rock and throws it at Torchic.

"Get behind one of the different rocks for cover!" Torchic does the command and hides behind the big rock. When the rock Geodude threw hits the rock Torchic is behind, it shatters.

"Rock Throw once more!" Geodude grabs another rock and throws it at Torchic.

"Jump on top of the rock and use tackle!" When the rock is closer to Torchic, Torchic jumps, lands on top of it and launches itself at Geodude. Torchic directly hits Geodude and knocks it out.

"Geodude is unable to battle," the referee calls. "The winner is Torchic." Roxanne calls back Geodude.

"I see your strategy," Roxanne says. "You just wore out my Geodude and when it was low on juice, you attacked and knocked it out. Nicely done."

"Thanks Roxanne," Chris says.

"But will it work for this round? GO NOSEPASS!" Nosepass is summoned from its pokeball.

"Torchic, return." Chris calls back his Torchic. "Go Poochyena!" Poochyena lets out a howl when it is summoned. "I found out earlier that Dark types are strong against Rock types. Torchic is probably a bit tired itself from doing too many dodges, so might as well summon a Pokemon with an advantage and that is well rested for the final round."

"You're playing this game like a pro Chris."

"Begin!" The referee shouts.

"Shadow Ball, lets go!" Poochyena releases a dark, powerful ball from its mouth and it is aiming for Nosepass.

"Use block!" Roxanne commands. Her Nosepass is able to block the attack. "Thunder wave!"

"Get out of the way!" Poochyena successfully dodges the attack. "Use Shadow Ball again!" Poochyena releases another Shadow Ball and it is a direct hit!

"Nosepass, use Rock Throw!" The Rock Pokemon grabs a rock, after it recovers from the Shadow Ball, and throws it at Poochyena. It directly hits Poochyena, but it gets up, shaking off the pain.

"Poochyena, you okay?" Poochyena looks back too Chris and nods. "Alright then, use Howl!" The little hound Pokemon let out a screeching howl and lowered Nosepass defense. "Tackle it to the ground." Poochyena quickly charges at Nosepass while its defense is low and tackles it to the ground. "Lets wrap it up! Shadow Ball once more!" And at point blank range, Poochyena unleashes a Shadow Ball attack that knocks out Nosepass.

"Nosepass is unable to battle," the referee calls. "The winner is Poochyena. The victory goes to Chris of...what city are you from?" Chris didn't think about what city he is from. So he just says:

"Petalburg. Just like May and Max, I'm from Petalburg City."

"The victor is Chris from Petalburg City!" Chris immediately hugs his Poochyena and the Pokemon complies by licking his face.

"You did well Chris," Roxanne says. "Very well. I present you the Rock Badge for your victory." She hands Chris the badge and Chris looks at it amazed.

_"Seven more to go,"_ Chris thinks. "Thank you Roxanne. Chris then shows it to Max, May and Tracey. The three applaud him in his victory.

**A few moments later (still morning, around ten in the morning)**

The four kids are in front of the gym with Roxanne in front of them. "Max and Chris, you two did excellent! Very nice. May, good luck with your contests. Tracey, good luck with those sketches!"

"Thank you very much," the four kids chorused.

"By the way May, the first contest is going to be here in Rustboro. It starts in a few days too, so it isn't too late to sign up."

"That's right! I remember seeing a contest in this city last time," May says. "But wait, I only have my Blaziken on me."

"Did you also forget that the phones also have the pokeball transfers," Max says. "You can just call mom and ask her to send a couple of your Pokemon over here."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me about that Max." After a slight pause, May then says,  
"Well, I guess we should head back to the Pokemon Center." After waving goodbye to Roxanne, the four head back to the Pokemon Center.

**Two in the afternoon at the Pokemon Center. **

The four kids are just sitting in the lobby. They already put their belongings back their room and Max and Chris put their new badges in the case Norman gave them.

May already called her mother telling the news of Max and Chris got their badges and she needs a couple more Pokemon. So Caroline sends over May's Glaceon and Beautifly. May has spent the rest of the morning and an hour of the afternoon practicing what she is going to do for the contest. Before May practiced, everyone got their Pokemon healed. After that Chris, Max and Tracey watched May practice. Chris was amazed that the beauty and grace of Pokemon can even be expressed through their attacks and movements.

As of right now, the four kids are just hanging out in the lounging area where there are some couches and a huge TV screen that is playing local news. "So what's to do now?" May asks. "I already practiced and Max and Chris already got their badges. What do you think Tracey?" Everyone looks at him and he is just sketching a trainer and their Odish. "He's in his own little world now."

"Any artist that gets into their artistic state, there is no way of getting them out," Chris says.

"Yeah...but still, what should we do?"

"I think I may go for another walk," Chris gets up. "I didn't get to see much of the city yet."

"Mind if I come with?" May asks.

"Sure. Max wanna come?"

"Nah," Max says. "I will stop by the library a little later. It isn't that far from here."

"Okay, just make sure you tell Tracey."

"Roger that sis." So now, Chris and May leave the Pokemon center and walk around the city. They even pass the football field that Chris saw the previous night. The same team is back on the field practicing. They stop at it to see the team practice.

"Football is a great sport," Chris says. "It teaches discipline, shows leadership and it is great exercise."

"Do you play?" May asks.

"Nope. I bruise like a banana. I do enjoy watching it though." After watching the practice for a few more minutes the two venture through the city some more. But midway through their walk, the pass by a clothing store.

"Oh lets go in!" May says excitedly grabbing Chris' wrist and dragging him into the store. Chris didn't mind being dragged in. He liked cloths shopping. Whenever he shopped with his friends back on his planet, he always had fun with it. The two are going through various clothing racks seeing the variety of clothing articles. "Oh, try this on," May tells Chris handing him an outfit. Chris grabs it and heads into a changing booth. When he gets out of the booth he is in a basic v-neck, black skinny jeans, white flat top shoes and a black fedora. "Nice. I got some more outfits!"

"Lets do it." For the while, Chris was trying on various outfits May was giving Chris. They even pretended having a fashion show where Chris keeps coming out of the changing booth and May is pretending to take pictures and is speaking in a french accent saying: "Beautiful, more, the camera loves you." After Chris' fashion show, he picks out two outfits he likes the most and changes back to his original clothes.

"Alright, time for me to pick some clothes for you," Chris says.

"Since when does a boy have a sense of fashion?" May teased.

"When you have famous and rich parents who are friends with other famous and rich people, you get a sense of good fashion." Chris and May go through another set of clothes from a separate rack. Chris finds some outfits and clothes for May to try on.

When May is putting on her clothing, Chris does the fake camera thing and speaks in a flamboyant voice and says things like: "Gorgeous, flawless, honey you rock that outfit." The two were laughing the whole time. After deciding what outfits May wants, the two pay for their outfits and leave the store with bags in arms. All of that happened within an hour.

"That was fun!" May says with a huge smile on her face. "You do have a good sense in fashion."

"I told you." Chris and May hear the shouts of a man.

"Hotdogs! Nice and hot hotdogs here. Two for a dollar," the man says. They look over to see where the shouting is coming from. They see a man behind a hotdog cart trying to stir up some business.

"Wanna hotdog?" May asks.

"Sure," Chris says. The two walk over to the cart, purchased two hotdogs and two colas and seated themselves at a nearby bench. Chris takes a bite of his hotdog and says, "This is pretty good." May nods her head while eating her hotdog.

When the two finish their hotdogs and colas, they walk around the city some more. "The city is a bit different than what I remember it. They definitely did do some upgrading," May says.

"I'm not from here so I wouldn't know what you're talking about," Chris says. The two chuckle at the remark. "Hey, that kid you mentioned the other night, who is he?"

"Ash?" Chris nods. "He is really good friend of mine. He, Max and I traveled with him for two regions. He's a really nice guy. He is the nicest person you'll meet ever, but if you push his buttons you'll end up on his bad side."

"Where is he now?"

"I think he is in another region called Unova." The two kids walk pass a bookstore and Chris notices something in the window.

"The Great Gatsby?" He asks himself. "That's weird."

"What?" May asks. Chris points to the book. "So, it's just The Great Gatsby."

"Yeah, but that book exists on my planet too. I wonder if it is any different?"

"Well let's get it and find out." May then grabs Chris's wrist and drags him into the bookstore. They find a copy of the book, purchased it and left. "I never read the book, but I hear it is pretty good."

"It is very good. I love it. I read it twice. It's probably a little different than my planet's version of this book. Some city names may be changed along with the creatures in it."

"Now aside from training, we'll have something to entertain us!"

"For sure." Chris put the novel in his clothing bag and he and May continue to walk around the city some more.

After about twenty minutes of walking around city, the two head back to the Pokemon Center. By the time the two get back, Max has already left for the library and Tracey was sketching another trainer with their pokemon while having a conversation at the same time. "The dude can multitask," May says to herself. "Lets put our stuff in our room and head down to the mess hall. I'm still hungry."

"Same here." The two head to their room and put their new belongings on their bunks and head to the mess hall. May grabs a some vegetarian alphabet soup with an iced tea and Chris has a grilled cheese sandwich with a cola.

"So what do you think of the planet so far?" May asks then taking a sip of her soup.

"I'm really enjoying this place. Sure I still miss my planet, but this is a really cool one!"

"Thanks."

"Hey there May!" A voice called. The two look over to where the voice came from and it was Zoey, the girl May met in Sinnoh. "Long time no see. How have you been?" She says walking over to May.

"I've been doing pretty good. You?"

"Not too bad. You exploring Hoenn?"

"Yeup, trying to get in the grand festival here. But I got to win some ribbons." She notices Chris sitting down listening to the conversation. "Who's the dude?'

"This is Chris. He and I are traveling together with my brother and a friend of ours from Kanto."

"Nice to meet you," Zoey extends a hand and Chris shakes it.

"Like wise," he says. "So you do Pokemon contests too?"

"Yeah, I just love competing in them."

"You traveling with someone?"

"Nah, I'm more of a solo traveler."

"How's Dawn doing?" May asks.

"She's doing good. Last time I saw her, she said she is heading off to Johto for the contests there."

"They have some good competition there."

"Yeah...Well, I have some preparing to do for the competition. See you two around." Zoey then walks away.

"She seems like a nice girl," Chris says.

"She is. She is a very good coordinator too." The two finish their food with Chris talking about the events of Shadow the Hedgehog and the story that he almost tried to kill all of humanity, but Chris was able to change Shadow's ways.

"I wasn't able to sleep for two nights because of his death. Once in a while, I would see Shadow reappear in my dreams."

"But on the bright side you did change his evil ways. That has to count for something."

"True. Plus, my planet is safe."

**That Night**

Everyone is asleep in their bunks, aside from Chris. He is still awake, just looking up. _"Pretty good day. Max and I got our first badges, May and I did some shopping, and… I don't know what Tracey did with his day aside from sketching," _Chris thought. _"I just don't know what it is, but something about May is just…just...I don't know what it is. Well, I got to get some sleep." _Chris then closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Benny: Why make it so long?**

**Me: After the gym battle, the chapter would be too short, plus I wanted to push the story a little more. One more thing...I'M FRIKIN' PUMPED!**

**Snivey: Why?**

**Me: THE EAGLES ARE IN THE PLAYOFFS! WOOHOOO! AND THEY GOT NFC CHAMPION TITLE!**

**Demon: While he is celebrating the Eagles getting in the playoffs and getting the NFC Champion title, review after you read. And Happy New year!**

**Me: FLY EAGLES FLY! ON THE ROAD TO VICTORY...**


	8. Chapter 8: People of the Past

**Me: Alright, lets just get right to it. **

**A/N: Incase anyone was wondering, this is before May's and Max's voices were changed for the Battle Frontier series. Their voices are from the Advanced series. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Eight in the morning. **

Max is the first one to wake up. He takes a look at everyone else who is still asleep. _"Might as well grab some breakfast," _he thinks. He hops out of bed, puts on his shoes and quietly leaves the room. He heads down to the mess hall and grabs some hot waffles and some Pokemon food. He places them on the table and lets out his Machop and Mudkip. "Good morning guys. How you doin?" Max asks.

"Mudkip!"

"Machop!"

"That's good to hear! I got some Pokemon food if you two are hungry." The two dive into the bowl of Pokemon food. "Thought you two would be hungry." The three of them eat in quiet for a while.

"Already grabbed some breakfast I see," a feminine voice says behind him. Max turns around and sees May.

"Yeah. How are you doing?"

"Good. Yourself."

"Good. Grab some food. I bet you're hungry." May went over to the buffet table (A/N: sorry that I didn't mention this before but the food is served from a buffet table. Kind of like how some hotels serve their breakfast) and takes some scrambled eggs with some plain toast. She sits down in front of Max and starts eating. "Do you mind if I send out my Pokemon too share your Pokemon food?"

"Sure, I have enough Pokemon food to spare." May sends out her Blaziken, Beautifly and Glaceon.

"I bet you guys are hungry. Eat up!" May's Pokemon did not hesitate and grabbed some Pokemon food. "Definitely hungry."

"I forgot to ask, how was your walk with Chris yesterday?"

"It was really nice. We saw a little bit of a football practice and we did some shopping and, get this, he didn't complain."

"Really?"

"He was having fun with it. When I shopped with Ash, Brock or you, you guys normally complained. But with Chris, we put on a fashion show for each other and it was fun."

"Sounds like it was more of a date than a walk." May immediately blushes. "I'm teasing you sis. Lighten up."

"Don't embarrass me like that Max!" May exclaims.

"Okay. Sorry."

"Remember the last time you embarrassed me at that contest?"

"How was I supposed to know Harley was recording me." May lets out a sigh.

"Alright, I'll give you that one. But don't get any ideas I'm into Chris. We're just friends." Max raises his eyebrow at the last statement. The two now eat in silence for a minute until Max has a question.

"So, when's the contest again?" Max asks.

"Tomorrow. So I have an extra day to rehearse and practice."

"Who are you going to use for the Primary round?"

"I'm thinking Beautifly for Primary and Glaceon for the Battle rounds."

"Not too bad choices."

**Meanwhile in the room**

Chris and Tracey are still sound asleep, not looking like they would get up anytime soon. One of Chris' pokeball's is getting a little shaky though. It opens by itself and Pichu appears on the floor. "Pichu!" It says. The little mouse Pokemon looks around the room. seeing its trainer still asleep. It hops on Chris' bed rubs its head on Chris' face. Chris only scratches his face, still asleep. Pichu rubs its head on Chris' head again, but says its name. Chris just scratches his face again, but lets out a soft moan. Pichu now gets on top of Chris' chest and does some gentile hops. As a result, Chris slowly wakes up and sees Pichu. "Pichu."

"Hey there little buddy," Chris says scratching Pichu's head. "How you doin'?"

"Pichu!"

"That's good. Oh, let me show you something." Chris pulls out his badge case and shows Pichu the badge he won the previous day. Pichu looks at it in awe. "Nice isn't it?" The small Pokemon nods. "Sorry that I didn't use you for the gym battle. I knew you had a disadvantage against Rock Pokemon. I hope you understand." Pichu nods with total understanding and then, its stomach growls along with Chris'. "Let's grab some breakfast. Torchic and Poochyena could use some food too." Chris gets out of bed and puts on his shoes. Pichu hops on Chris' shoulder and Chris walks out of the room.

When he reaches the mess hall, he already sees Max and May at a table. Before he sits down, he grabs some breakfast for himself, which is just a poppy seed bagel, coffee and some Pokemon food for his companions. "Hey guys," Chris says sitting down next to Max.

"Good morning Chris," May says. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Chris lets out his Torchic and his Poochyena. "Alright you guys, eat up." Chris' Pokemon chow down on the Pokemon Center's Pokemon Food. "How'd you guys sleep?"

"Fine," the two say in unison.

"You came out here with Pichu on your shoulder, I'm assuming Pichu let itself out of its ball," May says.

"Yeah. I found him ontop of me when I woke up." Chris scratches Pichu's head again. "I got to get this little guy some more battle experience."

"How about your Pichu against my Machop," Max suggests. "Machop could use a little practice too."

"Alright Max. I accept your challenge."

"You and Max battling?" Tracey asks, walking up to the table.

"After breakfast," Chris answers. "Come to think of it Tracey, I haven't seen your Pokemon yet. May I?"

"Sure." He grabs four pokeballs and throws them in the air. Emerging from the pokeballs are: Venonat, Marill, Scyther and Dodrio. Max pulls out his Pokedex for information on Tracey's four Pokemon

**"Venonat, the Insect Pokemon. Its bigs eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light.**

** "Marill, the Aqua Pokemon and the evolved form of Azurill. The oil end of its tail floats in water. It keeps Marill from drowning, even in a strong current. **

** "Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. The sharp scythes on its forearms becomes increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects.**

** "Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Doduo. When Doduo evolves into the odd breed, one of its heads splits into two. It runs at nearly 40 miles per hour."**

"Those are some nice Pokemon you got there," Chris says.

"Thanks. These guys have helped me through thick and thin."

"I bet. With Pokemon as cool as those guys, I bet they did."

**After Breakfast**

Max and Chris are outside on the practice field while May and Tracy are on a nearby bench. Pichu and Machop are already summoned. "You make the first move Max," Chris says.

"Alright. Machop, use Karate Chop!" Machop charges toward Pichu.

"Use Thunder Shock before Machop gets to you!" Pichu exerts electric attack before the Fighting Type Pokemon hits Pichu. "Use Tackle before it recovers!" Pichu starts charging toward Machop and lands a direct hit. Machop gets up, feeling a little weak.

"Just hang in there Machop! Low Kick!" Machop runs to Pichu at great speed and performs its Low Kick attack. Pichu falls to the ground. "Nice job Machop! Karate Chop while Pichu is down!" Machop is ready to do a Karate Chop on Pichu.

"Thunder Shock, quickly!" Before Machop could perform its attack, Pichu shocks Machop. The Fighting Pokemon starts to stumble a little. "Head Butt to wrap it up!" Pichu rams its head into Machop like a football player and Machop is knocked out. "Alright! Way to go Pichu!" Chris runs up to Pichu and hugs it. "You did amazing!"

"Pichu!" It says. Max walks up to his Machop and sits it up.

"You okay Machop?" Machop nods. "You did great. Get some rest." Max pulls out Machop's pokeball and returns it.

"That was an interesting battle," a high pitched feminine voice comes from the nearby forest.

"We've seen all of your Pokemon in action and I we want em'," A raspy male voice says.

"I know those voices from anywhere!" Tracey says. Out from the forest comes Cassidy and Butch. "Cassidy and Bach!"

"BUTCH!" Butch says. "IT ISN'T SO HARD TO REMEMBER!"

"Haven't seen you guys in a while," May says. "No motto?"

"What's the point?" Cassidy says. "Why lollygag, when we should just cut to the chase? The Boss man, Giovanni, wanted us to collect some Pokemon from Hoenn."

"And we thought you guy's Pokemon are perfect," Butch says pointing at them. "So we'll take them off your hands for yeah."

"Over my dead body!" Chris retorts.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Chris. I won't let you take my Pokemon!"

"That goes double for me!" Everyone else says.

"Fine then! Granbull, LETS GO!" Cassidy summons her Granbull Pokemon.

"Primeape, Lets do this!" Butch releases his Primeape.

"Mudkip, I choose you!" Max throws Mudkip's pokeball and Mudkip comes out.

"Glaceon, Go!" May throws Glaceon's Pokeball.

"Scyther, we need you!" Tracey chucks Scyther's pokeball. "Don't you have more Pokemon Team Rocket?"

"The boss wanted us to have a fresh start here in this region," Cassidy says. "We can still defeat you even it is two on four."

"Pichu, Thunder Wave on both!"

"Mudkip, fuse Water Gun with Pichu's attack!" The two Pokemon fuse their attacks together and it landed on the Rocket's Pokemon and it caused a significant amount of damage.

"Cruise, Hyper Beam!" A voice commanded. An orange beam hit the front of Team Rocket, and a mysterious rainbow beam hit the back of Team Rocket. The blast from both attacks knocked out their Pokemon and sent them flying into the sky.

"Where did that come from?" Tracey says.

"Behind you," the voice says. The four turn around and see Ritchie. "Hey there Tracey long time no see." He walks up to Tracey and shakes his hand.

"Like wise."

"How have you been?"

"Not to bad. You?

"Pretty good." Richie notices the other three trainers"Who are these guys you're traveling with?"

"This is May, Max and Chris." Ritchie shakes Max's hand first.

"I'm Ritchie."

"I'm Max." Max says. "You're a friend of Ash, aren't you?"

"You know Ash?"

"Yeah. He, May and I traveled together two years ago." Ritchie then shakes May's hand

"I'm May."

"Nice to meet you." He goes to Chris and looks at him in shock. Chris does the same. They look up and down at each other. Chris moves his left hand and Ritchie moves his right hand at the same time, mimicking eachothers movements. "Dude, you look just like me."

"It's like looking into a mirror," Chris says.

"I didn't realize how much you two look alike until you stood in front of each other," Tracey says.

"Well, Ritchie is the name," Ritchie says.

"I'm Chris." The two shake hands. "Hey, did you shoot that rainbow beam attack from behind them?"

"No. My Pupitar used Hyper Beam, which is orange."

"Then what was the attack that got them from behind?" After Chris asked that question, a Kirlia emerges from the back forrest and tackles Max to the ground.

"Kirlia!" It says happily.

"Help! I'm being attacked by a mad Kirlia!" Max shouts. When Kirlia looks at him, Max has a sudden realization. "Ralts?" Kirlia nods. Max hugs Kirlia back excitedly and happily. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Again?" The three older boys say.

"Two years ago, when it was just a little Ralts, it was sick and I took it too a Pokemon Center. Ralts and I became good friends within that time. Was that you who shot out that Psybeam attack from the back?"

"Kirlia!" It says.

"Hey Kirlia," Max starts off. "I recently became a trainer, and I would love it if you become part of my team. What do you say?"

"Kirlia!" It says and nods. Max pulls out a pokeball and Kirlia tabs the button. Kirlia is now part of Max's team. "Welcome to the team Kirlia."

"Awww," May says putting her hands on her face, tilting her head a little. Chris pulls out his pokedex to get information on Kirlia.

**"Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon, and the evolved form of Ralts. If its trainer is happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about."**

"Sounds like a nice Pokemon to have on your team," Chris says.

**In the Pokemon Center lounge**

After the battle with Team Rocket, everyone healed their Pokemon and now everyone is sitting in the lounge. "So, you're going for badges here?" May asks Ritchie.

"Nah," Ritchie says. "I already got the badges here and competed in the league last year. I'm back for some sight seeing and seeing things I might have missed last time." There is a slight pause. "So Chris, where are you guys from?"

"Petalburg," Chris responds still holding on to the lie. "I only lived there a couple of days and I immediately went on a journey with May, Max and Tracey. Where are you from?"

"Frodomar City in the Kanto Region."

"Haven't been there. Is it nice?"

"Very. Everyone is so kind and friendly."

"Excuse me kids," Nurse Joy calls to them. "Your Pokemon are all better." The five kids walk over to the counter, grab their Pokemon, thanked Nurse Joy and walked back to the lounging area.

"So what to do now?" Max asks. "Not much to do now."

"I still got a copy of The Great Gatsby."

"We can read it to each other," May says. "Each of us read a page."

"I think that's a good idea," Tracey says.

"I'll grab it," Chris says. He heads into the room, grabs the novel from the bag it was still in, and heads back to the lounging area. "Alright, you guys ready?" Everyone nods.

**Two Chapters Later**

Chapter two is concluded by Tracey. "That Tom character sounds like a jerk," May says.

"It was the nineteen-twenties sis," Max says. "Alot of people were like Tom."

"I like the narrator, Nick," Ritchie says. "He has some good morals."

"Me too. Well, he's always been my favorite," Chris says.

"You already read the book?" Ritchie asks.

"Twice. It is so good. My favorite novel by far." Ritchie takes a look at the clock in the Pokemon Center.

"Well guys, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Tracey, and it was really nice meeting you three. Especially you Ritchie two point O," Ritchie teases at Chris.

"Don't you mean Chris two point O." Chris shoots back. The two chuckle at their little joke.

"Well guys, see you around." And with that, Ritchie leaves the Pokemon Center.

**Me: Thats it for the chapter. Sorry that it is a long one.**

**Snivey: There is no such thing as a long chapter.**

**Me: Some people may beg to differ. Please make sure to review guys.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rustboro Pokemon Contest

**Me: Welcome back guys.**

**Demon: About time you updated!**

**Me: Calm down will you. I've been to busy with homework, finals and the school's musical. **

**Benny: What musical are you doing?**

**Me: Guys and Dolls. I got the part of Joey Biltmore and I am also in the ensemble.**

**jljj1996: Congrats. **

**Me: Thanks. Well lets get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon or Sonic franchise or characters. **

**Final 2 of the Rustboro City Pokemon Contest. Seven at night**

May is in the locker room listening to her music from her iPod for extra confidence. She has made it to the final two of this Pokemon Contest. The only thing that stands between May and the ribbon is Zoey. "You can do this May," she says to herself. "You can do this."

"Hey May," Zoey walks up to May. May takes out one ear bud from her ear and looks at Zoey. "Good luck." Zoey extends her hand

"You two, may the best coordinator win." May grabs Zoey's hand and shakes it.

"Will the final two contestants please make your way to the arena," the announcer calls over the loudspeaker. The two go to opposite ends ends of the arena and wait for the host of the contest to call their names.

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the first finalist, Zoey!" the Lilian Meridian announces. The audience roars with cheers and applause. "And please don't forget to put your hands together for the second finalist, May!" May takes a quick breath and runs out to the stage. Cheers and applause roar from the stands. She quickly finds Chris, Tracey and Max where all three of them are in the front row. The three boys are cheering the loudest. Chris extends his hand puts his thumb up and May does the same back at him. "Contestants," says Lilian, "you know the rules. Five minutes on the timer, be the first person to knock out your opponent's Pokemon or drain your opponent's points bar. Understood?" She says all of this while pointing at the jumbo-tron above the stage.

"Yes," May and Zoey say at the same time.

"Let's get this show on the road!" The timer now starts ticking.

"Leafeon! GO!" Zoey summons Leafeon from its pokeball.

"Glaceon, let's do this!" Glaceon is summoned from its pokeball. "Ice Beam!" A beam of ice is shot out of Glaceon's mouth.

"Jump up and use Aerial Ace!" Leafeon jumps up in the air and lands its attack on Glaceon. That will cost May a few points. "Magical Leaf." Colorful leaves are shoting out from Leafeon and is launched at Glaceon.

"Mirror Coat" Glaceon's body now emits a spotty gold glow. When the Magical Leaf attack hits Glaceon, it does not hurt Glaceon and the attack is reversed at Leafeon and is a direct hit. Zoey loses more points than May. "Good job Glaceon!"

"Double Team Leafeon!" Leafon is multiplying into almost twenty Leafenons. They all surround Glacion.

"Ice Shard up in the air!" Glaceon has shards of ice surrounding it and the shards of ice are shooting up in the air.

"Energy Ball on the ice shards." All twenty of the Leafeons shoot an Energy Ball attack at the shards of ice. When the Energy ball hits the ice shards, the ice now is small, gentile glimmers falling to the floor. That cost May a whole lot of points.

May's points bar is half empty by this point and Zoey's points bar is only an eighth empty. And only a few attacks have been declared. May now has an idea for an attack. "Glaceon, Shadow ball in the air!" Glaceon shoots up a Shadow Ball. "Let if fall! When it gets close, shoot it at Leafeon with Iron Tail!" The Shadow Ball is close to Glaceon. Its tail is a shiny grey color. It spins around and hits the Shadow Ball. The ball flies to Leafeon and directly hits Leafeon. The result of this attack leaves Zoey with a half empty points bar.

"Aerial Ace again!" Leafeon jumps up in the air and is diving toward Gladeon.

"Secret Power!" Rock shards appear around Glaceon and is aiming at Leafeon!

"Magical Leaf to get through the Secret Power attack!" Leafeon's Magical Leaf cancels out the Secret Power attack and hits Glaceon. May loses some points as a result. "Follow through with the Aerial Ace!" Leafeon lands its Aerial Ace and Glaceon and Glaceon faints.

"Glaceon is unable to battle," Lilian says. "The winner is Leafeon. The victory goes to Zoey!"

"Yes!" Zoey shouts. Leafeon runs to it's trainer and tackles Zoey to the ground. Zoey hugs her Leafeon. "I'm so proud of you Leafeon!" May sees this and smiles. She walks over to her Glaceon.

"You did great Glaceon!" May says. "I'm proud of you regardless. Take a good rest." May returns her Glaceon and walks over to Zoey. Zoey sees May and gets up. "Good job Zoey." May puts out her hand and Zoey shakes it.

"You did good too May." The two keep shaking hands. "Ahh, come here!" Zoey lets go of May's hand and hugs her. May hugs her back.

"Zoey!" Mr. Contesta says with a the prize ribbon in his hand. "On behalf of the committee, I present to you, the Rustboro Contest Ribbon."

"Thank you very much!" She takes the ribbon and holds it up in the air and the audience cheer for her.

"We like to thank all the coordinators who competed in this contest!" Lilian says. "We also like to thank you guys for coming out today and watching the contest. The next contest will be in Slateport City! We hope to see you there!"

**In the locker room**

May is closing a locker and takes a deep breath. "I tried and my Pokemon did their best. That's all I can ask for," she says to herself.

"Hey May," Chris' voice calls. She turns around and sees Chris, Max and Tracey walking up to her. "That was an amazing!"

"Quite a show I say," Tracey says.

"Thank you guys!" The group of four now walk out of the locker rooms. They all look around the foyer area seeing the other contestants talking to friends and family.

"Hey May!" a voice calls. The four turn around and see Zoey. "Once again, you put on a great show!"

"Thank you. You too," May says.

"Chris and Max, good luck with your gym badges."

"Thank you Zoey," the two say in at the same time.

"Tracey, good luck with your sketches and research."

"Thank you Zoey," Tracey says.

"Well, we have to get going," Max says. "The next gym is in Dewford Town which is south east from here."

"We should head back to the Pokemon Center and get our stuff," Chris says.

"Alright, see you guys around," Zoey says. After everyone has said their goodbyes, the group of four leave the Contest Hall and head to the Pokemon Center to prepare for the next town that awaits them.

**Me: Thank you guys for reading. Make sure to review, follow and all that fun stuff. See yeah. **


End file.
